


Nothing Good can Last on the Ground

by GotNoTIme



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Blood, nothing to graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotNoTIme/pseuds/GotNoTIme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war was over, people were getting along and Clarke couldn't be happier.  So of course she should have seen this coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Good can Last on the Ground

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this last week really quickly, I was having a lot of feelings. Sorry.

It had been about six months since the attack on Mount Weather and things were finally starting to feel normal. 

They had rebuilt Tondc and now the sky people and the grounders lived together as one. The people worked together, teaching each other the ways of their own culture.  The mountain had been cleaned out, no one wanted to live in a place where so many had died. 

 

It only took three weeks before Clark decided she was ready. 

The war was over and it was time to move on. Bursting into the commander tent, Clarke hadn't even let Lexa get two words out before her lips were on hers, silencing her question. After that, they were almost inseparable, ruling their people as a unit while trying to learn everything there was to know about each other. 

They told their people they spent the time together for the alliance but rumours of the sky girl sneaking out of their Heda’s tent spread and no one could miss the way they looked at each other over dinner or when they were passing one another in the village. 

It filled them with joy to see their commander so happy, it was because of her that they had peace and they respected her choices. 

 

Clarke almost couldn't believe how well things were going.  Her people were happy, the bloodshed was over and she found herself falling in love with the most unexpected person. When they were alone, she wasn't just the commander, she was Lexa, the woman who stole her heart. 

She felt so blessed and thought that everything that had happened was worth it. Because she had never been this happy, this in love.  

 

Now she thought she should have seen this coming, nothing good can last for very long on the ground. 

They had been taking a walk in the woods, it was a beautiful day and as Clarke looked at her hand intertwined with Lexa she thought things were just about perfect. 

Then a shot rang out and that hand was no longer in hers. 

The bullet hit Lexa in the shoulder and the commander didn't hesitate to throw herself in front of Clarke, looking for the threat.  

It all happened so fast.  Lexa caught a glimpse of white in the trees, the uniform of an escaped mountain man.

The next shot hit Lexa in the stomach.  

She pulled her arm pulled back and flung her knife into the trees, hearing a grunt Lexa knew she had hit her mark right in the heart, the man fell to the ground.  

Knowing Clark would now be safe the adrenaline left her and Clarke found herself reaching out as her love collapsed backwards into her arms. 

 

"Lexa!" 

Lowering her to the ground she quickly went about trying to cover the wounds. There was so much blood. 

"We need to get you back, we need help" 

"Clarke." 

Lexa’s voice broke through her panic and she looked up into the eyes of the woman she loved. 

"It's over Clarke, my spirit is moving on." 

"No no no no, please no Lexa, stay with me I need you. I love you" 

 

"I love you to Clarke, be strong, our people need you now. We will meet again" 

"Lexa!"  Clarke sobbed out her name. Why was this happening, why? 

 

"My love, will you sing to me? Your voice is all I want to hear as I move onto my next life." 

Lexa made her last request, looking into the eyes of her sky girl.

Taking a few breaths, Clarke kissed Lexa who tried to return the kiss with all the energy she had left. Then clutching her close in her arms, she began singing, her voice cracking through the tears.

 

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you." 

Lexa's eyes closed and her chest stopped moving.  Clarke held her tighter. 

"So please don't take my sunshine away. Please please please. "

 

What felt like hours later, Clarke heard their people yelling for them as they searched the forest. She placed one last kiss on Lexa's head. 

"Your fight is over" 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: Charlieismyotherhalf.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to prompt me or give suggestions


End file.
